


chicken flavored kisses

by himeaka



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Date Night, Fluff, M/M, but renjun is tired, i too want a college bf like lucas, luren being cute, so lucas takes care of his bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himeaka/pseuds/himeaka
Summary: They walk hand in hand in the dark, the cold air biting. Renjun swings their intertwined hands and thinks it’s alright.Or: Renjun is a tired bio major and Yukhei picks him up after an exhausting lab class.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	chicken flavored kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I am back with another luren because this world needs more luren.
> 
> This work came to life because I miss my uni and it's almost a year since we had face to face classes because of the pandemic, so this is just me projecting on Renjun. Yes, I'm the tired bio major who stays in the lab until 7 pm and no I do not have a bf to pick me up. I wish I had one. Preferably one like Lucas sksjsksjsj

Renjun has a love-hate relationship with microbiology lab.

Sure, he loves studying about bacteria and he finds cultures on agar plates fascinating to observe. But, when lab classes go two hours overtime on top of the scheduled three hours and the agar mixture keeps on solidifying before he can pour it on the petri plates, Renjun feels nothing but disdain for microbiology.

While Renjun waits for his group mates to re-melt the solidified agar for the fifth time, he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He’s tempted to check but he’s wearing gloves and the plates he’s been pouring would 100% be contaminated if he did, so Renjun resigned to himself with a sigh. He’s pretty sure that was a message from Yukhei, waiting for him in the building’s cafeteria, wondering why it’s taking him so long.

His groupmates finally finish re-melting the agar and Renjun pours it on the plates in record time, not wanting to go through the same agonizing process for the sixth time. With that, their professor assures them that she’d take over from there since it’s already late and Renjun doesn’t object because he can already feel his stomach roaring for food. He gathers his things and slips his lab coat off his shoulders, carelessly stuffing it into his backpack, and bids his professor and classmates goodbye.

Renjun makes his way downstairs to the cafeteria. He sees Yukhei, sitting on one of the tables, seemingly preoccupied with something on his phone. Renjun thinks Yukhei doesn’t feel him approaching, and when he’s close enough, he notices that the other boy has his airpods on. Renjun treads quietly, and when he reaches where Yukhei is sitting, he gives him a back hug that made the other jump in surprise.

Renjun giggles as he nuzzled on the crook of Yukhei’s neck while the other boy clutched his chest as he heaved.

“Stop being overdramatic, Xuxi.” Renjun says, still draped over his boyfriend.

“I’m not being overdramatic, _baobao_! That gave me a heart attack.”

Renjun gives him a peck on his temple. “I’m sorry.”

“Why did you take so long? It’s almost eight.” Yukhei tilts his head back to look at Renjun, concern evident on his features.

Renjun sighs and detaches himself from Yukhei. He pulls the nearest monoblock chair and drags it next to his boyfriend, plopping down in the seat and snuggling to his boyfriend’s side. Yukhei instinctively wraps an arm around the other.

“Same old demanding microbio lab. I wonder if I’ll ever get to leave class before the sun sets this semester.”

“Awww, is my _baobao_ tired?”

Usually, Renjun would make a snarky comment about his boyfriend’s disgusting tone, but he is too drained to say anything more than a quiet _mhmm_.

“Okay baobao, let’s rest here for a bit.”

Renjun almost fell asleep right there in the dimly lit cafeteria, but the security guard tells them to leave since they’re locking the building up. He stands up and stretches while Yukhei gathers his things. When they’re ready to leave, the hands find each other as they made their way towards the exit.

“What do you want to eat for dinner?” Yukhei asks Renjun as they reached the exit.

“Nothing in particular, I guess. I’m too tired to think about it.”

“Let’s eat in _Area 2_ then, so you can go straight to your dorm after.”

Renjun whines. It’s probably the exhaustion _(It is definitely the exhaustion, Renjun thinks, because he doesn’t whine)_ that makes him summon the best puppy eyes he can make to look up at Yukhei. “I kinda want to stay in your condo tonight. Can I?”

It’s dark and there are few streetlights around, but the smile Yukhei gives Renjun makes up for it.

“Of course, _baobao_. You can stay with me whenever you want.”

They walk hand in hand in the dark, the cold air biting. Renjun swings their intertwined hands and thinks it’s alright.

\--

They end up ordering fried chicken takeout because Renjun keeps on saying _nothing in particular_ when Yukhei asks him what he wants to eat and Yukhei is also too exhausted to do the mental gymnastics of choosing. They arrive at his place and Renjun makes a beeline for the bed while Yukhei plates their meal.

“ _Baobao_ , you have to eat first before you pass out.”

When Yukhei doesn’t hear a reply, he pads into the bedroom and peels the blanket off his boyfriend.

“Renjunnie, please eat.” Yukhei pushes Renjun’s fringe away from his face and sits him up while the other grunts. “Just a few bites, _baobao._ ”

Renjun giggles and opens his mouth while looking at Yukhei expectantly.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Yukhei says before he brings a piece of chicken to Renjun’s lips.

“You love me.” Renjun says after chewing. “Feed me more, please.”

Yukhei smiles and presses a close-mouthed kiss on Renjun’s temple. “Love you.” Yukhei says before feeding Renjun another piece. They sit there on the bed, in the dimly lit room, munching on their chicken takeout. Renjun thinks it’s the perfect date night.

(When Yukhei places the empty plate on the bed side table, Renjun straddles his hips and pushes him down on the bed.

“ _Baobao,_ I thought you were tired.” Yukhei looks at him from below with a hint of smugness in his expression.

“But you already fed me dinner and,” Renjun grinds down and Yukhei lets out a groan, “I’ve got my energy back.”

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Yukhei manages to say before Renjun claims his lips for a chicken flavored kiss.)

**Author's Note:**

> Props to anyone who can figure out where this uni is!! I left a pretty obvious clue somewhere....it's the kind of 'if you know, you know' thing hahaha
> 
> pls talk to me on twitter!! feel free to @ me or dm me @chenjicheekies


End file.
